The following description is provided to assist the understanding of the reader. None of the information provided or references cited is admitted to be prior art to the present technology.
An OLEDa (organic light-emitting diode) is a light-emitting diode (LED) in which the emissive electroluminescent layer is a film of organic compound which emits light in response to an electric current. OLEDs have been used as electronic displays in a variety of devices including hand-held devices such as mobile phones and cameras, and display monitors coupled to computer systems. In its simplest form, an OLED consists of organic semiconductor compound sandwiched between two electrodes. The electrodes are a source of electrons (cathode) and holes (anode). Indium tin oxide (ITO) is commonly used as the anode because it is transparent to visible light and has a high work function. OLED devices typically include two or more layers of the individual sandwiches to improve the efficiency of the device.
One disadvantage of OLED displays is their sensitivity to water and oxygen. Contact with one or both of these agents significantly decreases the efficiency of OLED's, while prolonged exposure to these agents can destroy OLED's. Although some methodologies have been proposed to protect the OLED from oxygen and water, there is considerable room for improvement.